simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Homer, o Paparazzi
Sequência de Abertura 'Quadro Negro:' "GLOBAL WARMING DID NOT EAT MY HOMEWORK" (o aquecimento global não comeu o meu dever de casa) 'Piada do Sofá:' Uma verdadeira aula de História, o Milagre da Vida; de um ambiente aquoso vemos um microrganismo unicelular, semelhante ao Homer, surgir e rapidamente multiplicar-se aos milhões até evoluir para algo maior, uma espécie de medusa. Esta, por sua vez, evolui para um peixe, que quase é apanhado por um polvo-'Sr. Burns' terrível; o peixe-Homer alcança a superfície e abandona as águas, evoluindo para um bicho terrestre, algo entre anfíbio e réptil. Ele captura e devora um inseto voador com cara de Lenny. ps 18x16 00.jpg ps 18x16 01.jpg ps 18x16 02.jpg ps 18x16 03.jpg ps 18x16 04.jpg ps 18x16 05.jpg ps 18x16 06.jpg ps 18x16 07.jpg ps 18x16 08.jpg ps 18x16 09.jpg ps 18x16 10.jpg ps 18x16 11.jpg ps 18x16 12.jpg ps 18x16 13.jpg ps 18x16 14.jpg ps 18x16 15.jpg ps 18x16 16.jpg ps 18x16 17.jpg ps 18x16 18.jpg ps 18x16 19.jpg ps 18x16 20.jpg ps 18x16 21.jpg ps 18x16 22.jpg ps 18x16 23.jpg ps 18x16 24.jpg ps 18x16 25.jpg ps 18x16 26.jpg ps 18x16 27.jpg ps 18x16 28.jpg ps 18x16 29.jpg ps 18x16 30.jpg ps 18x16 31.jpg ps 18x16 32.jpg ps 18x16 33.jpg ps 18x16 34.jpg ps 18x16 35.jpg ps 18x16 36.jpg ps 18x16 37.jpg ps 18x16 38.jpg ps 18x16 39.jpg ps 18x16 40.jpg ps 18x16 41.jpg ps 18x16 42.jpg ps 18x16 43.jpg ps 18x16 44.jpg ps 18x16 45.jpg ps 18x16 46.jpg ps 18x16 47.jpg ps 18x16 48.jpg Logo, essa criatura-Homer vê-se na Terra primitiva, em meio aos dinossauros, tem até um pterossauro-'Agnes'. A criatura avança pelo território e as mudanças evolutivas o acompanham, o que era réptil transforma-se num mamífero... Marsupial? Roedor? Seja o que for, nosso amiguinho tem que tomar cuidado pois o Tiranossauro-'Bart' está por perto e faminto; para sua sorte outro monstro aparece, a Estegossauro-'Lisa'. O pequeno mamífero-Homer aproveita-se da distração dos dois gigantes e esconde-se num buraco. Nisto um meteoro surge, ele atinge a Terra e sua explosão extingue a vida da superfície. Após a poeira baixar, nosso amiguinho sai do esconderijo e continua avançando e evoluindo. Evolução que literalmente "salta" do chão às árvores. Quando desce das árvores, o macaco-Homer já não tem mais a cauda e logo passa a andar ereto; ele perde os pelos e avança pela Era Glacial. Nesse ínterim o Homer-das-cavernas encontra um semelhante, o Moe-pré-histórico, mas este caminha na contramão da evolução. Já o nosso herói continua evoluindo em sua caminhada, desde a Antiguidade, passando pela Idade Média, à Colonização e à Época Contemporânea; quando finalmente, nos dias atuais, chega ao conforto de seu lar e é recebido pela esposa, que questiona: "Por que demorou tanto?" ... ... ... E o que responder?: "Ahh..." Sinopse Após uma festinha de aniversário que não termina bem, os Simpsons arrumam um cofre à prova de incêndios para guardar coisas com valor sentimental inestimável – insubstituíveis, por exemplo, um álbum familiar de fotografias. Mas o que era para proteger do fogo acaba explodindo e o álbum de Marge foi perdido. Para refazer o álbum, a família tira fotos novas e eles aprendem que fotografias de pessoas conhecidas em situações comprometedoras podem valer um bom dinheiro... É aí que surge um paparazzi em Springfield. Enredo É o aniversário do Homer e naquela noite sua família lhe prepara um bolo e presentes. No momento de assoprar as velinhas, o aniversariante deseja hambúrgueres para sempre; mas que decepção, quem disse que ele tem fôlego para apagar as velas? Homer não consegue apagar o fogo de uma sequer. Três horas se passam e o aniversariante continua teimando, sozinho, diante de seu bolo, com as chamas ainda intactas. Exausto, Homer desmaia sobre o bolo e seu chapéu de aniversário atinge o fogo das velas, incendiando-se. A fumaça alcança o detector de incêndio e em poucos instantes um caminhão do corpo de bombeiros está em frente à residência dos Simpsons. Enquanto o Bombeiro, que ajudou a família a sair de casa, adverte Homer sobre os "perigos" de incêndios com de velinhas de aniversário, Marge ressalta a importância de proteger coisas "insubstituíveis". O Bombeiro então sugere um cofre à prova de fogo, uma vez que Homer não é confiável, tanto quanto incorrigível. (cuidados com fogo? jamais!) Noutro dia, Marge mostra, muito satisfeita, o novo cofre para a família, onde cada um colocará um item precioso. Marge guarda o álbum de fotografias da família. Lisa achou muito difícil escolher apenas uma coisa para preservar, tanto que fez uma "árvore genealógica de itens", que também merecia ser preservada, mas ao ser pressionada, acaba decidindo por um carrinho da Malibu Stacy. Homer guarda no cofre o perfume que usou no 1º encontro com Marge, "Scent of a Wookiee" (cheiro de Chewbacca) – Marge gostou da escolha do marido. E Bart, por último, também escolhe um brinquedo para por no cofre, um boneco falante de Krusty. Satisfeita, Marge tranca o cofre e diz que agora, em caso de incêndio, eles só precisam preocupar-se com suas vidas. Porém, ao desferir uns inocentes tapinhas sobre o cofre, provoca uma vibração que reativa o boneco de Bart em seu interior; o boneco de Krusty caminha e cai por cima do carrinho da Malibu Stacy, acendendo seus faróis, que por sua vez ilumina e aquece o perfume de Homer. O perfume começa a ferver, fazendo até fumaça, e a fumaça é tanta que sai pelas frestas da porta do cofre. Os Simpsons vêem o cofre fumaçando e Bart pergunta o que é aquilo. Homer incrivelmente supõe exatamente o que ocorreu dentro do cofre, acrescentando, em sua explicação, que o perfume explodiu. Lisa diz que aquilo seria ridículo, mas ela nem termina de falar e o cofre explode também, destruindo tudo o que havia sido guardado em seu interior, principalmente o álbum de Marge, que grita desesperada. Lisa tenta consolar sua mãe, com aquele papo de "seguir em frente" e tals, afinal não tinha como refazer as fotos antigas da família... Mas Marge interpreta a mensagem da filha de forma diferente; Bart diz a Lisa que ela condenou a todos. Dali em diante e pelos próximos dias, as fotos para outro álbum, inclusive com a ajuda de colegas e vizinhos, são tiradas como eram as originais. Quando Marge finalmente chega com as fotos novas reveladas, um acidente faz elas irem para debaixo do cortador de grama de Homer. Estaria tudo novamente perdido se Marge, precavida, não tivesse consigo cópias das mesmas. Quando a família Simpson revê seu novo álbum de lembranças, um detalhe chama a atenção em uma das imagens refeitas; o flagrante do encontro entre Duffman, o garoto-propaganda da cerveja, e Booberella, a exótica apresentadora de TV, num restaurante. Marge considera a foto um "escândalo de celebridades" e que poderia ser vendida para um tabloide, afinal eles pagam bem. Homer acha estranho sua mulher ter esse tipo de ideia, mas depois que Marge lhe mostra a conta ($$$) dos prejuízos com o último incêndio, Homer não só entende como vai ao Inquisitor de Springfield mostrar a fotografia. No edifício do Inquisitor, o Editor-Chefe recebe animado a foto e paga $ 200 dólares a Homer, avisando que, se ele trouxer mais flagrantes, conseguirá uma boa grana; e Homer concorda. Certa noite, Homer, todo equipado de paparazzi, vai à premiere do filme de Krusty, mas o palhaço deixa bem claro que não gosta de fotógrafos parasitas. Quem também comparece na premiere de Krusty é Arthur Crandall, o ventríloquo do boneco Gabbo, mas ambos também odeiam paparazzis. Noutro dia, Homer acompanhado de Bart, tenta a sorte no "Fazendas Chiques", um supermercado para granfinos esnobes. Bart avista o Texano Rico, e junto dele sua filha, Paris Texan. Homer, pretendendo tirar umas fotos escandalosas, manda Bart provocar a moça... com sucesso. Depois, eles posicionam-se em frente à Springfield Dry Cleaners, uma lavanderia de lavagem a seco muito frequentada por famosos; Homer fotografa vários entrando e saindo do estabelecimento, todos carregando cabides. Homer reclama e nos passa a ideia de que todas as celebridades são esnobes, pois nenhum deles lhe dá atenção, é quando a atriz Betty White aproxima-se amigavelmente, também segurando um cabide, e conversa com ele, perguntando de Maggie. Homer aproveita esse momento e tira uma foto de Betty; ela agradece e lhe entrega um envelope com endereço, caso queira um autógrafo depois. Betty despede-se mandando um abraço pro Ajudante de Papai Noel. O paparazzi Homer resolve tentar a sorte diante do Hotel Pillowmint, onde o pugilista campeão dos pesos-pesados Drederick Tatum está hospedado. Bart fala pra seu pai fazer Tatum lhe surrar, coisa bem fácil para Homer, que critica o último CD de hip-hop do campeão – "presunçoso e desnecessário". Tatum, antes calmo e civilizado, rapidamente fica furioso e parte pra cima do paparazzi. O campeão elimina várias máquinas fotográficas de Homer, que consegue uma boa imagem e também um forte murro. De volta ao Inquisitor, o Editor da revista avalia com satisfação as fotos de Homer, inclusive a do campeão de boxe, toda marcada com a escrita "primeira página". Em casa, Homer e Bart revelam mais fotografias até tarde da noite no "quarto escuro" da casa... mesmo que o quarto seja o da Lisa. Noutro dia, na revistaria dentro do Kwik-E-Mart, Homer orgulhoso mostra à Marge suas fotos na última edição da Inquisitor. Marge diz que aprecia o "dinheiro extra", mas é contra a exploração das vidas alheias, porém Homer faz ela chegar à conclusão que é impossível não se interessar por esse tipo de revista. Apu sabe muito bem disso e cobra pela leitura dentro de sua loja. E as aventuras do "Homerazzi" continuam; agora com a ajuda de seu amigo Barney, pilotando um helicóptero, e de Lisa, na navegação com um mapa e cuidando da "corda", Homer vai até uma ilha, onde o ator de filmes de ação Rainier Wolfcastle e Maria Quimby, uma parente do Prefeito, estavam se casando; a cerimônia secreta era sob uma cachoeira. Ao estilo "Missão Impossível", Homer salta do helicóptero e invade o evento, surpreendendo a todos, até mesmo a Sra. Rose Quimby, mãe do Prefeito. Com a festa arruinada, Wolfcastle saca uma faca e diz que vai arrebentar o fotógrafo. Maria adverte-o, lembrando que ele prometeu um dia o qual "não-jurasse" vingança, mas Wolfcastle revoga a promessa. O que Wolfcastle faz é convocar "rostos famosos e astros maravilhosos" para uma reunião em sua mansão e discutir a respeito do inimigo comum a todos eles, o fotógrafo Homer. O ator explica que somente um paparazzi poderia ajudá-los a derrotar outro paparazzi; é quando entra em cena Enrico Irritazio, que, segundo o anfitrião, é o maior fotógrafo de celebridades do mundo. Questionado sobre como irá ajudá-los, Irritazio explica que vai tirar fotos comprometedoras de Homer, perseguindo-o dia e noite. Assim, o "paparazzi mundial" fará justiça aos famosos, tanto que vão adorá-lo depois. Wolfcastle, satisfeito, encerra a reunião e exige que todos levem um pouco do sushi servido, ou seus cães podem reclamar. No dia seguinte, Homer está no estacionamento do Kwik-E-Mart, explicando à Maggie que a cadeirinha bebê-conforto dela está ocupada, levando o novo Guia de TV, portanto ela iria pendurada no retrovisor interno do carro. No meio do caminho, Homer é alcançado por Irritazio, que começa a tirar fotos suas, irritando-o. Depois, Homer é flagrado nu, tomando banho no meio da rua, aproveitando-se dum vazamento de hidrante. Esta foto vai parar na capa da revista de escândalos "Homer", repleta de imagens comprometedoras. Homer vai ao Inquisitor, reclamar com o Editor e saber o por quê daquela publicação. O Editor esbraveja algo sobre amizade versus dinheiro e desconversa tudo pra variar; Homer logo está em casa, decepcionado, agora reclamando para sua família e Marge lhe diz para terminar com o negócio de paparazzi. Homer concorda e joga no lixo sua câmera (aproveita e joga fora também seus remédios anti-coagulantes). À noite, enquanto Wolfcastle e outros famosos de Springfield estão na casa noturna "the Snub Club", comemorando a vitória sobre o paparazzi importuno, Homer está do outro lado da rua, no Bar do Moe, ainda reclamando da alegria daquelas pessoas. Lenny e Carl, que também estavam no bar, dizem a Homer para não desistir e voltar a fotografar, afinal, gente famosa não merece descanso. Homer explica que jogou sua câmera fora; problema resolvido por Moe, que tinha uma máquina fotográfica escondida ali, esperando alguma mulher aparecer e usar o banheiro feminino, e assim tirar aquelas fotos secretas... coisa que nunca aconteceu. Moe entrega a máquina a Homer, que sai agradecido, ao mesmo tempo que, para "alegria" do dono do bar, duas jovens bem bonitas entram, pedindo por um banheiro, pois precisavam trocar suas calcinhas e sutiãs (...pode!?). Homer vai em direção do Snub Club, onde os famosos continuam com suas extravagâncias (tipo Krusty, que prepara e toma um drink de dinheiro). Homer invade a festa, perguntando como eles querem suas fotos, e Wolfcastle pede para as celebridades esconderem suas vergonhas, mas é inútil; os flashes de Homer são mais rápidos e os flagrantes escandalosos são vários. Segundos depois, os famosos na casa noturna estão arrasados. Wolfcastle adianta-se e pergunta o que Homer fará com as fotos e o paparazzi simplesmente responde que não fará nada... desde que os famosos demonstrem algum respeito pelas pessoas comuns; seja com autógrafos, caridades, etc., afinal, devem isso a elas. Wolfcastle, falando por todos, aceita o acordo e, para celebrar, convida Homer e sua família para um churrasco em sua "plataforma marítima para festas". Noutro dia, na tal plataforma, Wolfcastle cuida do churrasco, servindo os convidados, muito bem disposto, fazendo, segundo ele, coisas de verdade. Marge aproveita o momento para mostrar, ao anfitrião, um roteiro escrito por ela, esperando que ele se interessasse. Mas Wolfcastle pede desculpas, afinal ele não lê roteiros que não solicitou. Alguns dias depois, Homer e Marge estão diante do cartaz do último filme estrelado por Wolfcastle; o mesmo filme que ela escreveu, mas o crédito foi todo para o ator. Marge contenta-se de, pelo menos, saber que seu trabalho saiu do papel e virou um filme de verdade. FIM Citações * Lisa: "Pai, você está fora de forma até mesmo para um americano." * Homer: "Aaah... Nossos filhos '''eram' tão lindos." * '''Bart:' "Lisa sua idiota! Condenou todos nós!" * Rose Quimby: "Aquele homem horroroso já foi embora?" * Rainier Wolfcastle: "Eu declaro essa reunião encerrada. Agora peguem um pouco de sushi, porque se eu der aos cachorros, eles vão pensar: – 'Ah! Agora só nos dão sushi! O tempo todo!' – E eu não sou feito de sushi." * Homer: "Ele está tentando me fazer parecer um pai ruim... '''Maggie, pega o volante!" Curiosidades * Na cena em que Marge prepara Bart para refazer as fotos de família (e ele emite um sonoro "Não!"), a música que acompanha os cliques fotográficos é '''"Freeze-Frame", sucesso de 1981 da banda J. Geils Band; e bem mais adiante, na cena dos famosos comemorando vitória no "the Snub Club", a música da balada é "Can't Get you Out of my Head", um dos sucessos de Kyle Minogue, lançada em 2001. * Quando os Simpsons refazem suas fotos, uma delas é a que celebra o réveillon de 87 (happy 1987), na qual Homer e as crianças transformam-se nos personagens do The Tracey Ullman Show. Este foi o ano que a família estreou nas TVs americanas e suas "tirinhas animadas" permaneceram no programa até 1989. * Celebridades fotografadas frequentando a lavanderia: Paul McCartney, Gary Coleman, Yao Ming, Mr. T, Elton John, Jimmy Durante, José Canseco, além da própria Betty White. * Após bater em Homer, ouvimos, na edição dublada, o pugilista [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Drederick_Tatum Drederick Tatum] dizer: "Tá vendo? É isto o que eu acho (penso) da Imprensa." E Homer, com o queixo dolorido, fala em seguida: "Imagine se não pensasse." – – – – No original, Tatum diz: "That's what I think of the '''forth estate'!" (isto é o que eu acho do '''quarto poder'), referindo-se à mídia/imprensa. E Homer, no original, em seguida pergunta: "What are the first three?" (quais são os três primeiros?/quais são os outros três?) – – – – É por isso que na sequência, não fazendo sentido algum a piada na edição dublada, Tatum responde: "Nobreza, clero e plebeus! Essa é a história francesa." * "Rostos famosos e astros maravilhosos" chamados por Wolfcastle para a reunião em sua mansão: Sara Sloane, Sideshow Mel, Lurleen Lumpkin, Kent Brockman, Drederick Tatum, Duffman, Capitão Lance Murdock, Krusty, Texano Rico, Arthur Crandall (com Gabbo), Prefeito Quimby e Bumblebee Man. Galeria Outras imagens do episódio: homer cansado vela bolo.jpg|sopra issaê Homer... homer xicara bombeiro ajudante.jpg|bolo de aniversário? marge album precioso.jpg|o tesouro de Marge lisa carrinho malibu cofre.jpg|tá bom, vai o carrinho bart guarda boneco cofre.jpg|Krusty vai pro cofre perfume do chewbacca fervendo.jpg|esse perfume é uma brasa cofre explodindo 18x16.jpg|e o cofre já era marge lisa refazer fotos.jpg|refazer o álbum? marge foto flash bart 18x16.png|sorria bebê simpsons foto florida fake.png|Florida fake simpsons foto paris fake.png|Paris fake The_Simpsons.png|the Tracey Ullman's Show bon voyage voyager.png|Jornada nas Estrelas cortador grama fotos acidente.jpg|essa não... duffman booberella encontro.jpg|o 1º flagrante marge inquisitor luigi morte.jpg|saiu na capa: o Luigi já era homer paparazzi krusty bravo.jpg|''paparazzi'' ?!? gabbo esguicha homer paparazzi.jpg|tome o seu autógrafo fancy farms 18x16.jpg|mercado de esnobes paris texan bate bart 1.jpg|bate, bate, bate... paris texan bate bart beijo.jpg|...e beija homer bart dry cleaners.jpg|Lavanderia a Seco Springfield paul mccartney 18x16.jpg|Paul McCartney gary coleman 18x16.jpg|Gary Coleman yao ming 18x16.jpg|Yao Ming mr. t 18x16.jpg|Mister T elton john 18x16.jpg|Elton John jimmy durante 18x16.jpg|Jimmy Durante jose canseco 18x16.jpg|José Canseco homer bart hotel pillowmint.jpg|Hotel Pillowmint drederick tatum foto 18x16.jpg|essa vai para a capa lisa brava quarto escuro homer bart.jpg|Lisa: "esse quarto é meu!" homer marge revista inquisitor 18x16.jpg|minhas fotos apu cobra revista inquisitor marge.jpg|se quer ver tem que pagar homerazzi lisa helicoptero 1.jpg|esquemas para fotos na ilha homerazzi pula helicoptero.jpg|missão foto-impossível familia quimby casamento maria.jpg|cadê o homem horroroso? homerazzi casamento wolfcastle corda 2.jpg|querem o bolo da noiva? wolfcastle maria 18x16 faca.jpg|vingança hoje não mansão wolfcastle 18x16.jpg|casinha do Wolfcastle wolfcastle reunião famosos 2.jpg|reunião anti-''paparazzi'' rainier wolfcastle 18x16 sushi.jpg|não sou feito de sushi cadeirinha maggie guia da tv.jpg|guia da TV protegido maggie espelho carro homer irritazio.jpg|a bebê vai no retrovisdor maggie volante homer bravo 18x16.jpg|gira esse volante menina homer revista banho 18x16.jpg|a revista HOMER! editor inquisitor revista homer.jpg|a revista pode sim! - vá trabalhar the snub club 18x16.jpg|festa! wolfcastle princesa sideshow mel 18x16.jpg|agora é só alegria mulheres bar moe 18x16.jpg|oi, precisamos trocar de roupa krusty liquidificador dinheiro.jpg|''drink'' de grana homer fotografias club snub.jpg|''flash flash flash'' paris texan beija milhouse 18x16.jpg|hauuhahua drederick tatum cheirando cinzas.jpg|isso é um vício? sideshow mel comendo bandeira 18x16.jpg|apetite patriótico joe quimby kent brockman club snub 18x16.jpg|cruzes homer wolfcastle acordo 18x16.jpg|enfim um acordo plataforma festas wolfcastle.jpg|plataforma Wolfcastle bart churrasco plataforma wolfcastle.jpg|salve o chefe homer marge cartaz mrs mom.jpg|ó o seu trabalho aí Marge Episódio disponivel em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:Homerazzi es:Homerazzi fr:Homerazzi pl:Homerazzi Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada Categoria:Melhores Piadas do Sofá Categoria:Trilha Sonora